


Anyone but her.

by tvvinktown



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Blood and Gore, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I ship Vanya and Five with all my heart, M/M, Multi, Nearly threw up writing this, Please Don't Hate Me, Really just horribly graphic, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Suicidal Thoughts, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, need beta, suicidal vanya hargreeves, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvvinktown/pseuds/tvvinktown
Summary: Fuck. So the apocalypse happened because of her. It made sense. After all, she was always the reject among their family. Ordinary. Worthless. Why should it be anyone but her to cause the demise of all mankind. She had the power and the traumatic background to rival any comic book villain. But why did it have to be her.Couldn’t it have been anyone but her?





	1. The apocalypse

Fuck. So the apocalypse happened because of her. It made sense. After all, she was always the reject among their family. Ordinary. Worthless. Why should it be anyone but her to cause the demise of all mankind. She had the power and the traumatic background to rival any comic book villain. But why did it have to be her.

Couldn’t it have been anyone but her?

  


Fire filled her veins she willed her bow to move faster and faster along the small metal strings attached to the wooden instrument. Her passion fueling her. Her anger. Her hurt. Her betrayal. The smile on her face was cruel as she watched them hover above ground, being forced to watch everything they loved crumple around them. Good. They deserved it. They thought they could kill her after taking away what they did. Oh the sweet sweet sound of struggling, the gasping for oxygen as their ribs were being crushed. She could hear it, the amazing sound of the bones cracking slowly suffocating them crushing under the pressure. She could only imagine the sound it would make once it did, the squish as it pierces their lungs and intestine. If she was lucky, maybe even the liver too. The bile rising up their throat, mixed with their blood while their bladder gave up on them. Excitement filled her, the warmth pooling up in her stomach. Pain pain pain pain pain pain. They needed to feel it too. Worthless worthless. **_Worthless_ **.

 

‘Leave them alone’ it screamed at her.

 

Shut up. Why can’t the brat be happy. This what they wanted. To play and play and play. It filled her with giddy. Why couldn’t little Vanya understand it, she made this happen. The little girl surrenders herself to it after all. They all hate you little girl, what do you not understand about this?? Love. What does love compare to this burning fire inside, the power coursing through your veins. _Idiot idiot idiot_. Idiot little girl in love. They’ll never love you. He’ll never love you. She wanted to laugh at the idiotic thoughts her head was fueling her.

 

**_BANG_ **

 

The laughter building up in her suddenly died down. The weapon-no. Violin. Dropped from her hand along with her body crumpling to the floor. A beam of light striking up as she went down. They were dropped to the floor, sitting on the floor of the auditorium. Allison stood there, silent tears flowing down her cheeks the arm holding the gun slowly but surely lowering until the gun clattered to the floor. Five was the first to stand among his siblings his face betraying the shock and guilt he felt. He took one small step with shaking legs then another and another before breaking out into a sprint to Vanya. This is what he wanted to avoid, her death. He was selfish and stupid. The equations all pointed to her in his time alone but they had to be wrong, how could she be the end of time? Everyone was quick to follow, smiling and celebrating. They stopped the apocalypse, right? So why does Five feel dread looking at her body lying there, there is...no blood. He dropped to his knees and pressed to fingers to the side of her neck moving her hair to check for blood. She had a pulse and no wounds except the slight nick on her right year from where the bullet grazed it. This was good. Really good. She was alive and they stopped the world from ending or at least prolonged it. Her steady breathing was a reassurance to him she was alive and as well as she could be, her hearing might be a bit messed up but that was fine because at least she was alive.

 

“This doesn’t have to be the end.”

 

Five found himself saying, watching the moon break into pieces and come hurtling to earth. His siblings quickly turned to him with wide eyes, some showing hope but mostly confusion. They wanted to live, who wouldn’t? The world may have been shit and they hated themselves but it was human nature wasn’t it? The desire to live forever and run from the shadows to evade death as long as possible.

 

“What? What are you saying, Five?”

Luther, always the one to be confused. Well it wasn’t his fault, they were all idiots in Five’s mind.

 

“I think I have a way outta here. But you gotta trust me on this.”

 

Five said in response, a bit of panic underlying his tone.

 

“ Yeah, I don't think so.”

 

“ No.”

 

Luther and Diego said simultaneously, it stung Five a bit. That his siblings were so quick to judge him and were so hesitant to put their trust into him.  

 

“Well, then, we might as well accept our fate, because in less than a minute, we're gonna be vaporized.”

 

Five bit back at them, his eyes narrowed as he watched their faces switch between panicked, thinking, before settling on finally giving in.

 

“What's your idea, then?”

 

Diego was the first to talk, maybe if they did this and it worked he could see her again. Eudora   
Patch. He didn’t know how he would do it but it was better than counting on seeing if an afterlife was real.

 

This was good. They were all falling into line just like Five needed them to, once one agreed on a plan the rest would follow. Just like dominos.

 

“We use my ability to time travel. But this time, I'll take you with me.”

 

In his head it sounded like a much better idea but once he spoke out loud he soon realized that he didn’t have time to fix the equations he had made to originally get back here. He doesn’t even have Vanya's book on him that have endless scrawlings over the pages. Well it would cause a major paradox if he did bring it into the past so maybe it's for the best.

“You can do that?”

 

Five looked at his brother and the scar that was lining his head all the way to his cheek. More importantly focusing on the determined expression he wore to mask the heartbreak he felt. He was thinking of that detective girl wasn’t he? She died because of Five the guilt still ate at him although he would never show that.

 

“I don't know. I've never tried it before.”

 

No point in lying. He really didn’t know and he never thought to think of that during his time in the apocalypse or in the commission. Why did he think he would be able to save the world the first try again?

Diego shrugged, licking the corners of his lips to try and seem nonchalant at the idea that was proposed.

 

“What's the worst that can happen?”

 

“You're lookin' at it. A 58-year-old man inside a child's body, so there's that.”

 

Five said, the underlying panic in his voice becoming more and more apparent earning some looks from his siblings. If Five was scared this must really be important to him, he had the ability to time travel on his own so why would he risk taking them with him?

 

“Oh, what the hell? I'm in.”

 

Diego was the first to join. Good.

 

“Yeah, whatever. I'm in.”

 

Klaus. Domino effect, he knew it.

 

Luther looked around for a moment.

 

“Me too.”

 

Another sigh from Luther, their number one. He looked at the girl holding Vanya in her arms.

 

“Allison?”

 

She nodded.

 

Turning to Klaus he tried to convey his apology.

 

“What about Ben?”

 

Klaus turned around to look over his shoulder where Ben was standing next to him, a genuine small smile on his face. That caused Klaus to smile as well turning back to the others.

 

“Great, yeah, he's in.”

  


“Okay, great. Luther, grab Vanya.”

 

He tried to keep his voice steady, he needed to be strong and he couldn’t show how much he cared for her. They couldn’t know. No one could. He watched Luther bundle Vanya into his arms while Allison came to stand in the circle with them, her hand on Vanya’s head. Scared to let go of her sister.

“Wait, should we be taking her? I mean, if she's the cause of the apocalypse.

Isn't that like taking the bomb with us?”

 

Luther liked to think he meant well that he was just watching out for everyone but how could he think that Vanya was less important than them all just because she was ordinary at first despite proving herself many times. Even coming to apologize about Allison. He hated him.

 

“The apocalypse will always happen and Vanya will always be the cause, unless we take her with us and fix her.”

 

The usual bite was back in his tone, he didn’t give them a chance to respond concentrating in bringing forth the energy to his hands. Flowing it through his family.

  


“Ah!”

 

Five let out a small yell. Blue electricity surrounded them

  
  


“It's working!”

 

Luther really could be an idiot at times but even Five was left speechless as he watched them all slowly turn back into their 13 year old selves. Smiling at the sight of Ben before closing his eyes again to concentrate.

 

“Hold on! It's gonna get messy!”

 

Five yelled loudly, gripping everyone's hands tighter.

 

**_ZAP_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my friends! It is I, back from the dead! I'm not gonna lie but I just haven't been in a writing mood, I fell out of the Hamilton fandom a long time ago but I have been working on this since Umbrella Academy came out! This is of course not betaed and we all know how bad I am at writing.
> 
> I did take some tips from you guys and my friends, specifically the dialogue. I agree that it was too hard to read before so I made an attempt to make it better while still being as clear as possible. Keep in mind I'm still a high-school kid who has no experience writing a lot of fiction.
> 
> Please enjoy and if anyone wants to beta or just have tips please comment!  
> I love you and thank you for reading <3


	2. Monkey Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You know I'm questioning if it really was the whole monkey serum that made you dumb. Even now you have the brain of an ape.”

**_THUD_ **

 

”Fuck…”

 

A pained groan was the first thing they all heard, they all laid there for a moment replaying the previous events in their heads Five was the first to grasp and jump to his feet. Desperately looking around and at his siblings. Yes...fuck yes. Five broke out into a grin, a genuine grin. Not the one he gave to people who ticked him off but he was happy, they survived it and they were back. Although they were all lying in the courtyard...and no Ben statue. They were at the right time or...around it at least. 

 

”Get up assholes we made it.”

 

Five said plainly, watching one by one as they all opened their eyes. Some stood up immediately while others simply sat up. Klaus was the one who was still lying down, Ben standing next to him gently kicking his foot into his side. 

 

It was dark out, Five noted, based on the breeze he could safely assume it was about the time he had left. Beginning of Autumn when the trees started to shed its leaves along with the cold nip in the air, it was beautiful. Watching the trees shed life off of them so they could bring even more beauty to the world. This was uncharacteristic of him he’ll admit that but this time...he didn't have eight days to stop the apocalypse. He had fifteen years, fifteen years to fix Vanya and grow up with them instead of only having his memories and Vanya’s book to keep him company. And of course Delores...how could he ever forget her. 

 

They never got to celebrate their success for long before Reginald was storming out into the courtyard angrily, stupid children. Grace said she had put them to bed but once he walked to that wing of the house to stick those things to their heads they were gone, out if their beds. He hated children, they were never his expertise. To him, they were simply valuable weapons and if he needed to- leverage. He knew each of the children had weaknesses, he wasn't blind. It only aided him when their weaknesses laid among-well best not to dwell on that now. 

 

”Children!! What are you doing out of your beds? Dressed nonetheless!” he yelled at them, approaching angrily. Klaus quickly jumped to his feet along with those who were sitting up, Luther managed to get up easily while still holding Vanya perfectly in his arms. Luther wanted badly to be glad to see their father and to an extent he was but...mostly he was angry. He gave up a normal life because he believed the world needed him. He gave up Allison and now it seemed she wanted nothing to do with him following the events with Vanya. He could tell everyone was on edge, it could be blamed on the fact they were back in their thirteen-year-old bodies or that their sister caused it. Though Luther liked to think it was because they were face to face with their father who caused the apocalypse indirectly. The same could be said for themselves. Time to act. 

 

“Dad! We saw someone sneaking onto the grounds! Vanya got hurt!”

 

Luther heard someone exclaim behind him, they all looked back at Allison who was standing there, tears glossing over her eyes. They knew not to be fooled by her sudden outburst, not only did they know for a fact that no one was on grounds but if you looked close enough you could see the hardness in her eyes. Mirroring the betrayal they all felt at that moment. It was good that Allison had spoken up, he could see his siblings about to break at any moment. Either they wanted to break into tears, kill Reginald, yell, or all three.

 

Reginald looked around the courtyard suspiciously, seemingly believing what the younger Allison had said. Finally, his gaze settled back on them before immediately zeroing in on the young Vanya in Luther's arms. In his mind, this was not good, extremely not good. He attempted to keep them all from Vanya, they needed to believe she was nothing. She could never find out what power lay in her veins and neither could the rest of them. Reginald cleared his throat, his back straightening causing his chest to jut out in an intimidating manner.

 

“Very well children, I will treat her at once.”

 

He snapped and Grace who they had just now noticed was standing by the doorway had come over, smiling kindly as she reached her arms out for Luther to hand over. Thankfully Luther didn’t suspicious of what would happen as well as how this could affect the outcome of their mission to save her and in turn saving the world. Successfully stopping the apocalypse. 

 

When Luther didn’t immediately hand over Vanya his smile slipped off his face, replaced by his usual scowl. 

 

“Number one, hand over Seven at once.”

 

He spoke, using his usual commanding tone that always worked on them. Or at least it used to always work, they were mentally twenty-eight years old with the exception of five. All of them have faced greater dangers than a mean old man who hated children. Once again when there was no response Reginald moved to grab her himself, in a blink of an eye, Five managed to get in front of them. Long mastering his spacial jumps and luckily in this body, he had yet to reach his limit. He smiled up at Reginald, it wasn’t overtly threatening but the threat was still there. Always lurking, his fingers always ready to pull the trigger if it was needed and in the case of Reginald Hargreeves he didn’t see any reason he shouldn’t. At least, not at this moment.

 

“No thanks, she just needs to rest.”

 

Five attempted to speak in a tone that matched his thirteen-year-old self which proved to not be as hard as he liked to think. His hand held out in front of him, using his own dominance as if threatening the alpha of the family. Never a good idea. 

  
  


“Number Five, step away from number seven this instant. You all have early training in the morning, you can see Number Seven in the morning.”

 

Reginald was once again attempting to use the dominance he had over them, slowly feeling it start to slip away. This was a challenge and he was afraid what would happen if he himself lost control. The backlash would surely impair his reputation as well as the integrity of the Umbrella Academy. Before the fight could continue Allison once again stood up to him, smiling sweetly.

 

“ _ I heard a rumor _ …”

 

“What was that Number Three?”

 

Reginald asked, leaning in a bit more straining to hear what she was saying. Fool.

 

“ _ I heard a rumor that you left and forgot about us being out here. _ ”

 

His eyes glossed over as her power overtook him, silently motioning for Grace to follow. She offered the children a small smile before following behind him, matching his pace easily. All they had to do was trust that neither Grace or Pogo would tell their dad what happened. 

Five watched Luther carefully, choosing to walk behind him while they snuck back to their rooms. He didn't trust him, not while carrying Vanya in his arms. Honestly, Five blamed Luther for the apocalypse as well if he didn't lock her in that room and just  _ listened _ they wouldn't be in this mess. She would be happy and Five could...he didn't know. Maybe he would be able to relax without worrying about anything, not even the commission. After all, he did them a favor, if the world is saved they have more people to kill to fulfill their psychotic urges. 

 

They were quiet, surrounding her bed where she laid seemingly peaceful. It wasn't exactly cozy in her room, while the others had huge rooms it seemed as if Reginald took a broom closet and decided to stuff Vanya in there like she was nothing. Five had immediately claimed the space at the end of the bed, his hand occasionally going to grab onto her for a millisecond just to be sure she was there, Ben decided to be reasonable and sit on her desk chair while Klaus, who was originally in Ben's lap, was sitting on her desk occasionally playfully kicking at Ben who never mailed to knock his leg away. Allison stood next to the bed, occasionally feeling at her head to make sure she wasn't getting a fever, she didn't know if withdrawal would happen. Especially since she didn't take it for at least a week, Luther was the first to speak up from where he was standing beside the door. Effectively guarding it. 

 

”Shouldn’t we put her in the room? Just in case she wakes up and goes crazy?”

 

Everyone's heads snapped up at Luther's voice shocked that he would even consider doing the exact thing that caused it last time. Five scoffed, getting up from his spot to go over to him, his head tilted up in a cocky manner. 

 

”What part of fixing her do you not understand?”

 

he asked, his tone daring him to go against him. Luther was never one to back down from a challenge even if he knew he was in the wrong.

 

”I’m just saying, she caused the apocalypse and if she wakes up she could cause it now.”

 

Diego was the next one to scoff, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

”You know I'm questioning if it really was the whole monkey serum that made you dumb. Even now you have the brain of an ape.”

 

Diego said, standing up from where he had been sitting on Vanya’s dresser. Jumping off of it and starting to approach Luther, twirling one of his knives in between his fingertips. Luther let something out that was akin to a growl, starting to step towards him in a threatening manner. 

Allison immediately ran between them, holding both her hands up to separate them 

 

“This isn't going to help us save Vanya! We’re all to blame here,” 

 

She said in a commanding tone. One she would often use on Claire. It seemed to work because they stopped almost immediately they were currently giving each other death stares. 

 

“Guys…?”

 

A soft voice cut through the tense atmosphere, their heads whipping around to face where it came from. Vanya was sitting up on her bed her face fearful while she fought back tears, struggling to keep them from spilling over. Allison and Five rushed over to her well Five spatial jumped and much, to everyone's surprise, he hugged her. 

  
  


“Does anyone see little Number Five hugging someone or is that just me?”

 

Klaus said, earning a soft punch in his leg from Ben. Vanya was hugging Five back, gripping onto him as her life depended on it. They were quick to separate after that, their eyes must be deceiving them because it seemed that Five was blushing but...no it was impossible. Allison immediately followed after Five, gripping onto Vanya tightly. Tears freefalling

 

“Oh God Vanya I was so worried…”

 

She said softly, earning a muffled sob from Vanya. It was a punch in the gut to all the others or at least it felt like that, none of them bothered to stop to think that the Vanya who destroyed the world was the real Vanya. Well, Five did and after the following events everyone knew or at least suspected it, does that mean he knew she caused the apocalypse in the first place? 

 

Luther narrowed his eyes at Five as that thought struck him if Five noticed Luther's gaze he was efficiently ignoring it. Keeping his own eyes on Vanya Luther wanted to think it was because he was paranoid just like he was himself because how could they all trust Vanya after what just happened after what they just witnessed her  _ doing _ . Though looking around it seemed they had let their guards down to an extent and it bothered him looking at them all it made him sick. 

 

He would have to take matters into his own hand.

  
  
  
  


**_ZAP_ **

 

He managed to do it, save himself and her just in time from burning to death in the fiery explosion that was ending the world. Was he worried about causing a paradox? At that moment no he was not, he was here with her and this blasted suitcase. Hazel was the first to pull away from their kiss, resting his hand on Agnes' cheek happily while she smiled up at him. He couldn’t believe his luck, she accepted him even after his boss and coworker nearly dropped her into boiling water. Tied to a chair nonetheless. He wanted to cherish this moment but he knew he couldn’t afford to at this moment, he took a step back and then another and another. 

 

**_SMASH_ **

 

The sound echoed as he continued to smash it onto the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks reliving the memories that came along with carrying them. Cha-Cha...he loved her as a friend and teammate he thought he had finally gotten through to her in those woods but then she...that was out of the window. He’ll never have to see her again, she died in that time he could feel it. 

 

_ Hazel was walking along the halls of the commission, following the handler curiously. He was the newest person to be employed in this...company? Hazel had been on the verge of death in war, his kill streak rivaled the kindness and compassion he showed every living thing although it seemed that the commission didn’t care about things such as kindness and compassion. Those were weaknesses and weaknesses must be eradicated at all costs to protect the precious timeline, that’s what he had been told.  _

 

_ “Welcome, Hazel, to the commission!”  _

 

_ The Handler said with a flourish of her arms, grinning widely at him. It was offputting, the grin she had plastered on her face had seemed fake and pained. She was young and beautiful that type of smile didn’t belong on her face in his mind she should have been running along the beach in a flowing yellow sundress her long hair down and whipping around her face as she ran against the wind because she could do anything with whoever she wanted to.  _

 

_ He was a drone, following the training, his emotions hiding behind a stoic mask he wore at all times. That’s when he met her, a fellow drone. A tiny cog in a wheel in the murder machine that was the commission. _

 

_ “Hazel, meet Cha-Cha, your new partner.”  _

 

_ A woman he concluded must have been the handler had told him, she wasn’t the same woman he had seen when he had first joined the commission. He wondered what had happened to her and her smile, did she retire? Or did she... _ **_retire_ ** _? _

 

Hazel remembered that day clearly, the bonding process that every new set of partners had to go through. He cringed internally at that memory. He never wanted to relive that, it was painful...horrible even. His thoughts were sliced through by a hand on his arm, his subconscious screamed at him to attack. He fought against that, squashing down that part of him. 

 

“Hazel?”

 

Agnes asked him softly, keeping her hand on his arm rubbing circles with her thumb. He seemed tense to her, she had babysat kids when she was younger. Much younger and when they needed calming this often worked so maybe...it must’ve been weird. Thinking your boyfriend as a child that needed comforting but seeing him with pained eyes and tear-stained cheeks brought out a sense of protectiveness she hadn’t felt in years. She needed to protect him, make his life better. It was a weird feeling, she felt energetic the kind of energy she hadn’t felt in over a decade. If she were to look at her reflection she would’ve seen how much younger she looked, the universe giving her a fair chance to grow old with the man she loved instead of only having an undetermined amount of time. It was a roll of dice at her age she had seen it first hand with her mother then her father. 

 

His gaze was on her now, really on her and it was when he noticed her hair was once again blonde wrinkles disappeared along with the suitcase that laid in pieces on the ground at their feet. She looked younger but still just as beautiful as she was with wrinkles lining her face and her gray hair up in a messy bun. Wisps sticking to the sweat on her temples from spending hours in the kitchen preparing donuts and pastries for the upcoming day. Hazel didn’t understand how people could consider the younger women more beautiful than the woman they claimed to love, she was just as beautiful at 20 as she was at 50 and he would always stand beside that. He was shaking, he noted, as he lifted up a hand to rest gently on her cheek stroking at her cheekbones with his thumb happily, they weren’t protruding like her face was sullen but they were there under his thumb.  _ She _ was there with him and he could touch her, feel her, he loved her. She was the first to press her lips to his own, it was a quick kiss. Gone as quickly as it came but it still filled his chest with warmth, they had a whole lifetime to plan out their lives together and he had time to prevent the apocalypse to ensure they had all the time they needed and to give future generations a place to grow up. To give them a chance.

 

The piece of paper was crumpled into his pocket, not the usual receipts he would stuff in there after purchasing food or supplies that were needed on particularly longer missions.

 

_ ‘Protect Vanya Hargreeves’ _

 

That’s what it had said to prevent Number Five from stopping the apocalypse, his mission changed now. It had changed the day Agnes and he started talking in her donut shop, sharing their enthusiasm for the craft.

  
_ ‘ _ ~~_ Protect  _ ~~ _ Kill Vanya Hargreeves’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please remember that this fic still has no beta so please bear with me through the mistakes! I adjusted the spaces between the dialogue and I think I like it much better, please give me feedback if it's harder to read!! I'm trying to make this as detailed as I can, I'm not exactly experienced in that area so please bear with me with that as well.


	3. Nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white violin did not spare.

_ Fuck, oh god. What has he done, he should’ve listened to the old man. He wasn’t ready oh god… _

 

_ He ran. Ran as fast as his legs could take him without completely collapsing under the pressure of guilt and anxiety pushing down on his shoulders.  _

 

_ He pulled to a stop in front of the Umbrella Academy or at least...what used to be it.  _

 

_ Fire. Ash. Smoke. _

 

_ “Vanya!” _

 

_ He desperately called out, attempting to fight his away through the fire and rubble that blocked his way into the remains of his home. No response.  _

 

_ “Ben?!” _

 

_ “Dad?!?” _

 

_ His voice was becoming more and more desperate the more he called out for them. They weren’t responding, where were they?!? Why didn’t they stop this?!? No no no this can’t be it.  _

 

_ “Come on!” _

 

_ He yelled desperately, yelling to no one in particular as he willed the blue electricity to emit from his palms no matter how many times they kept sputtering. Dying out. Weak just like him. For once in his god forsaken life he wished he had listened to his father but he had to be such a fucking idiot. _

 

_ He wished he told her. Talked to her one last time. Hold her at night during their late night adventures through the way too big house of theirs. Split one last peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. _

 

_ He wished he told her he loved her. _

 

**_RING_ **

 

Ah yes, morning time. The days they weren’t allowed to eat downstairs in the tiny little kitchen while their mother bustled around preparing everything Reginald requested occasionally slipping a tiny tray of cookies into the oven for her babies. No matter how many times Reginald reminded them she was simply a machine that she couldn’t possibly feel that small smile she wore when she told Diego how proud she was proved otherwise. At least to him it did.

 

Diego wished he could say he was completely prepared for the day though his sluggish movements seemed to disagree with that idea. Remember, you’re thirteen again. Hurry up.

 

‘Sir Reginald always hated tardiness’

 

Diego scoffed unwillingly at that thought, the old man couldn’t stand to wait just a few minutes for children to fully wake up. It’s not like they had public school or even a social life he just wanted more time to perform his sadistic exercises. Disgusting. 

 

It seemed to be a unanimous thought as each child stood in front of their mirror. Buttoning up their shirts and dresses alike.

 

It was strange for Vanya to suddenly be back in a dress, growing up she found comfort in suits and button ups. Distancing herself from the memories of being forced into those school dresses and that button up jacket with the Academy crest. It was mocking her, telling her she would never be like them. She was a shadow. A speck of dust compared to them.

 

Though the young woman inside her knew better now, the power that laid underneath her veins drumming at her eardrums begging to be let out. 

 

With shaking hands she placed a tiny pill in her mouth, this time for different reasons. No one was forcing her, she wasn’t ordinary and only ordinary little girls needed pills. 

 

_ “They need to pay” _

 

_ It hissed at her as she watched them through the weathered glass of the chamber. Desperately banging on the door begging to be let out.  _

 

_ “It’s hopeless. They want you there, they think you’re  _ **_worthless_ ** _.  _ **_Ordinary_ ** _.” _

 

_ Shut up. Shut up. Get out of my head. She begged the voice in her head.  _

 

_ “Imagine it. Their guts spilling out of their bodies while they beg for mercy.” _

 

_ Oh god, what was wrong with her. Bile rose up her throat at the image, the imaginary sound blasting from the walls. _

 

_ Then nothing. White eyes looked up after  _ **_they_ ** _ walked away. Turned their back on her, they didn’t deserve mercy. _

 

**_The white violin did not spare._ **

 

She couldn’t hurt them, she would rather drown herself in these pills. It was tempting just as it had been when she first awoke, they were all going to die because of her wouldn’t it just be easier-

 

No. This wouldn’t help anyone, they would just blame themselves. They could have left her there or even killed her the moment they came back but they didn’t.

 

Trust them. Trust them Vanya.

 

You’ll be okay.

  
  


He was not okay, it was strange suddenly being alive again. Unnatural to be able to touch, taste,  _ breathe _ . 

 

It was weird feeling it brewing inside of him, licking at his insides begging to eat. Pushing its suckers against the thin skin of his chest. It wanted to taste blood. It wanted to pull the heads off of anyone it could reach pull out their intestine at the same time. It couldn’t wait for the next mission.

 

Unlike the others Ben never had the chance to hone his skills. Instead having to watch from the sidelines as things fell apart one by one, his brother wasting away his life any chance he got. He watched from the sidelines every single time he overdosed in a back alleyway simply waiting for his spirit to appear next to him or waking up. It was the latter everytime and he was always relieved. 

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Four.

 

Five.

 

Six.

 

Seven.

 

One by one the children came down the steps in an orderly fashion, not one of them desperate to get to the breakfast table only to listen to the droning voice of  Â Herr Carlson. Although to be fair none of the children have ever heard of that man, only knew his name from their father who continued to force feed his children his own fetish for audio books.

 

Reginald was...displeased to say the least. His face was pulled in a tight scowl the crinkle in his forehead deepening and his scowl only got worse when they all finally showed. 

 

Filthy disappointments. 

“Children!”

 

His stern voice rang out, echoing throughout the foyer where he had the dining table set up every single morning. 

 

Frozen in their places all they could do is watch as Reginald approached them, his voice continuing to boom as his scolded them. The small flinch from Vanya did not go unseen from her siblings and it didn’t go unseen by their father either.

 

“You are two minutes late to the table! I hope you have a valid explanation for this absurdity!”

 

At this point he was screaming in their faces, his knuckles turning white from how tight he was clenching his fist. He couldn’t hit them it would ruin their reputation, the filthy government may even dare to take them away. Somewhere they wouldn’t be valued.

 

He was doing them a favor.

 

Without him they would be nothing.

 

**_Nothing._ **

 


	4. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That little bastard knew all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't been able to update this, the only things I have been publishing are things I usually write for class. Recently I've been preparing for my essays and finals that are starting tomorrow and I have no idea when I would be able to update after that so here is one of the chapters I have been working on as much as I could. It is a bit short but I hope you enjoy it!! :D

“It’s perfect.”

 

She took a few steps back to join him once again, their fingers interlacing.

 

The walls were worn red bricks, their pattern seemingly unpredictable and asymmetrical. The concrete glueing them together was cracking with holes large and small threatening to take the whole building down with them as if the only thing grounding them was the long green spindly vines spewing from the cavities hidden in the walls.

 

It was broken, old, asymmetrical, and plain.

 

Yet…it managed to captivate everyone who looked at it.

 

It was ordinary.

 

It was perfect.

  
  


Silence has befallen over the breakfast table, the only sound being heard was the fuzzy audio book being blasted through the phonograph perched on a cart right behind Reginald and the clink of silverware scraping

 

against the porcelain dishes.

 

**_SHING_ **

 

The sound of unanimous scraping attacked Vanya’s ears, she wanted to vomit all over the full English breakfast they had been served at the crack of dawn.

 

Don’t flinch.

 

Don’t show him you know.

 

Vanya has become overly aware of the piercing gaze belonging to her father on her at all times, drilling holes into her back as he regarded her with suspicion from a safe distance away.

 

Watching.

 

Observing.

 

Studying.

 

Writing in his blasted notebook, notes she would never be able to reach. Not like last time.

 

And she wasn’t sure she wanted to.

  


“Number Seven!! What do you think you are doing?”

  


She was suddenly sucked back into reality, the stares from her siblings all on her. They showed concern but Luther’s held caution, waiting for her to make a move. To give him a reason to snap her neck and let them live their lives. No risk for the apocalypse. They would move on and in time thank him for his bravery because right now they were blinded. Blinded by their hope to save her, the woman who sliced Allison’s throat and ended the world.

 

Luther knew deep down that she was scheming, planning her next attack. How to swing the scythe of death to bright them all to their knees in one  swift moment and another clean cut to rip their vocal chords from their throats just as she had done with Allison. Luther  _knew_ she will never get better, how can such a simple thing change her? Evil was ingrained into her DNA, even destiny saw it.

 

From the first moment they found out it would be Vanya to do this he had seen the look on Fives face, the look of helplessness and fear. It was that moment Luther could no longer write off all strange occurrences as stress from their impending doom.

 

No. The little bastard knew all along, he knew that she would cause this but he let his feelings blind him to what she really was. A monster who could never change, hell. They could have stopped the Apocalypse then and there, they would have been okay if Five would have just let them take the shot. If Allison had just pulled the trigger.

 

Luther knew what she was thinking, the evil that lied in her veins threatening to burst out at any given moment. She could fool everyone else, she could fool Allison into lying for her and Five willing to kill for her. She could fool everyone to turn their backs on him and what they stood for but she will never get to him.

 

He knew she was planning something but he would always be ten steps ahead of her.

 

He was number one for a reason.

  
  
  
  


Vanilla aroma filled his senses, blending in with the cherry and blueberry smells that followed after. The sweet smell of donuts fresh out of the oven, smell of heaven on earth.

 

Hazel was following Agnes like a puppy, watching her intently as she kneaded the dough expertly before giving him some to practice. He had known that cooking would be a difficult task to tackle, it seemed like it would take skill and steady hands but he had been a former assassin he should have been able to do this easily.

 

His hands were stained with blood, he knew a hundred ways to kill someone with any given object he knew the perfect way to crush someone's throat in under two minutes and he had the feeling of someone’s life draining away under his hands as he choked them ingrained into his head.

 

Yet here he was, being bested by a pound of dough.

 

“It truly is not for everyone, dear.”

 

Agnes sweet voice broke the silence, having stopped her own work to watch her partner struggle to simply knead the dough gently and roll it out without the help of a pin roller. If he had asked she would have told him she simply did a few donuts during his time struggling but the trays on trays of donuts cooking in the oven would tell otherwise.

 

“It’s just…”

 

He trailed off, letting his arms fall back to his sides. Finally accepting defeat, something he should have done hours ago. He let out a frustrated sigh, running a flour covered hand through his sweat drenched hair. How did Agnes still manage to look so beautiful working in this heat? Why were kitchens even so hot?? At least this way he has a shot at burning the calories he’s bound to gain after gorging himself with all of the pastries Agnes made.

 

So what if they were made for the customers? Surely she wouldn’t mind if he had just a few.

 

“For years I had a steady hand, perfect at...my job…”

 

He trailed off, gazing at the floor seemingly lost in his head before clearing his throat.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve been defeated by...a lump of dough.”

 

Hazel said, the disbelief evident in his voice as the reality sunk in.

 

Hazel, a famed assassin who worked for the commission and  **[REDACTED]**  has been bested by dough.

 

If only the commission could see him now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be coming soon after finals are finished! Please bear with me for that long!


	5. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There monsters in her head but it was nothing new.
> 
> She wished she was ordinary…

_“You have a chance here my child…”_

 

Vanya cringed, curling up into herself as she clutched her hands over her ears with silent tears flowing down her cheeks. She wanted it out of her, she wanted it out of her head. Why her? Why was she the one chosen to be tormented? _Mother_ wouldn’t leave her alone and the voices haunted her over and over in the hidden darkness of the night, the only light being the moonlight shining through the small cracks of the blinds that covered her windows.

 

If she couldn’t see _them_ it would make it easier. She would be fine. They wouldn’t bother her, not anymore.

 

_“Strangle them...feel their life drain under your hands. Mother demands it.”_

 

A strangled cry came out before being suddenly silenced, they couldn’t know. No one could.

 

If she couldn’t handle it, they would kill her.

 

Beyond repair…

 

There monsters in her head but it was nothing new.

 

She wished she was ordinary…

  
  


Ben couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning in the bed that felt too small yet too big at the same time. Having to remind himself to keep breathing because if he didn’t his body would stop, not quite used to living just yet. 15 years of being dead and in one minute he was back in the land of the living, able to touch and feel. Breathing was weird, being unable to simply phase through walls was weird as well.

 

But what was weirder was eating, he was never hungry and even if he wanted to eat he was unable to. Though...that never bothered Klaus. Every meal he would make a seperate plate for Ben, trying to help him feel normal. It was a routine that Klaus never once broke, even during his trips to rehab. At first it was for him, feeding his inability to accept that his best friend was gone.

 

Ben remembered the day Five had left, the desperation of needing him back showing in different ways with each sibling. Klaus had become obsessed with making sure he wasn’t dead, he couldn’t see him but...what if he moved on? Decided that he didn’t have time to be around his brother, it was always Ben’s job to leave his side for only long enough to check and to hear the spirits before reporting to him every single night.

 

_“He’s alright...you can rest…”_

 

That would help put him to sleep until he awoke, so he would sit down in front of his bed. Waiting for that moment to come.

 

A distant cry sliced through his thoughts, was that...Vanya?

 

It sounded as if it was coming from her room but as soon as it had come it was gone, maybe he was imagining things. Maybe hallucinations were a side-effect of coming back to life, maybe he should write that down. Add it to the growing list of all the possible symptoms of coming back to life.

 

He never once considered that maybe he was being driven insane, it had to be a stupid side effect. That’s all it could be.

 

Yet he never once questioned if it was real.

 

And so, Ben found himself burrowing under his blankets as exhaustion hit him, almost like an invisible force sucking out his energy to put him to sleep.

 

 

All she could see when she closed her eyes was death and anguish, their bodies lying in heaps on the ground at her feet. All stained red with their browning blood as she sat in the middle of the chaos, a grin on her face as she watched them decompose with amusement. Five had his head on her lap, his slit throat dried and containing his screams he had been unable to let out.

 

Her white and cold skin against his cheek as she stroked it, staring down lovingly at him until she snapped.

 

Vanya ripped her hand away as reality sunk in, as white violin was shoved to the back of her mind and she took over once more.

 

What had she done?

 

Why was it always like this? Why was it always her to end them all?

 

 

“Vanya?”

 

A voice cut through the image, the hand on her shoulder a reassuring weight as she finally let her eyes open. She her eyelashes were wet, and she could taste the saltiness of the tears slipping into her mouth from the corner of her lips.

 

The face that greeted her when she opened her eyes was him, Five, with no pale skin or slit throat but a look of worry etched onto his face and she let go. Without a second thought she launched herself onto him, arms wrapping around his neck as she held onto him as tight as she could fighting back the sobs that threatened to rip their way out of her chest.

 

He was alive, he was okay.

 

It took only a moment before Five was wrapping his own arms around the smaller girl with one of his hands finding its way into her hair as he gripped onto her for dear life. Letting his eyes fall closed for just a moment as he inhaled her scent, gripping tighter onto her brown locks and the back of her baby blue pajamas they were all forced to wear.

 

Things would be okay, they had to be.

 

It would work, they would fix her and maybe they could…it had to work.

 

Because he didn’t know what he would do if it didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry, this chapter is super short, I got stuck on it because I didn't want to make the story progress so quickly in one chapter so I decided to post it as is so I can get started on other chapters :D  
> I also just finished up with summer school so I have much more time to do this!!  
> I'm also open to looking for roleplay partners, my discord is Mari #2127 if you're interested :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my friends! It is I, back from the dead! I'm not gonna lie but I just haven't been in a writing mood, I fell out of the Hamilton fandom a long time ago but I have been working on this since Umbrella Academy came out! This is of course not betaed and we all know how bad I am at writing.
> 
> I did take some tips from you guys and my friends, specifically the dialogue. I agree that it was too hard to read before so I made an attempt to make it better while still being as clear as possible. Keep in mind I'm still a high-school kid who has no experience writing a lot of fiction.
> 
> Please enjoy and if anyone wants to beta or just have tips please comment!  
> I love you and thank you for reading <3


End file.
